1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an image forming apparatus and a method of managing jobs thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of providing error related information when an error occurs, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image onto a recording medium based on printable data generated by a terminal device, such as a computer. Examples of the image forming apparatus include copiers, printers, facsimiles, or multi-function peripherals (MFP) that integrate functions of the above devices into a single body.
Image forming apparatuses nowadays are connectible through networks for use by a plurality of users. These image forming apparatuses employ a high capacity storage device to store and process a plurality of jobs received from the plurality of users.
An image forming apparatus may fail to complete a given job and end an operation in the middle of the operation due to errors in the image forming apparatus or user's erroneous setting of the job or the image forming apparatus. The problem occurs when jobs, such as fax transmission or email transmission that require communication with the external devices, encounter an error. For example, if an error occurs during fax transmission, such as when a fax number is incorrect, the operation does not continue, but rather, the particular step that is affected by the error is re-tried for a predetermined number of times. If the given job is not completed, the job is halted, and if the error is not dealt with appropriately, the job is canceled. The problem is more severe if a plurality of fax jobs is queued behind the job containing the error.